<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【临静】双面镜（未完） by Kaede_Killcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543747">【临静】双面镜（未完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat'>Kaede_Killcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 哨兵向导</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以前随便写的一点哨向设定。<br/>我真是坑品太差【。】<br/>因为少就不分章了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>临静</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【临静】双面镜（未完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-01-</p><p> </p><p>  在酒精般令人麻痹的寂静之中，浓雾开始逐渐散去了。<br/>
在此之前，那缠绕过来的、羽翼一般不祥的灰色雾气，正一寸一寸埋没着城市的感官，把它包裹的密不透风。寂静变成一种频率比任何音波都要高的刺耳尖叫，你无法分辨那种尖叫，但你知道它是绝对存在的，面目可憎的寂静敲打着耳膜，逐渐占领意识，衍生出听觉中的幻象。<br/>
浓雾散去了。<br/>
就像是水晶上的灰尘被人擦去，城市清透的面貌重新浮现出来。<br/>
最开始，这是一座静止的城。它像模型那样纹丝不动，所有的一切都定格在消散着的雾气之中。最为微小的静止恐怕是行人抬起了一半的脚后跟与地面之间的距离，或者是褶皱整齐的裙摆因为行走而微微掀动起的弧度，也有可能是皮肤摩擦空气时带动着的、随着气流悬浮在空中的灰尘。它们是巨大整体的最为细小的分支，是狂奔进大西洋的大河延伸出的一步就能跨过的溪流。在这种微小里，城市静止着。与保持着动态的、橱窗模特似的行人不同，矗立在都市之中的摩天大厦则是在柏油马路上生根发芽的人造大树，它们的根系蔓延到城市的地心，它们的呼吸是城市不老的命脉，哪怕它们生来静止，绝不会挪动一步，永远伫立在城市的血管壁上迎接人类和太阳。<br/>
在这种固态的静止之中，脚后跟落下了。第一声脚步声叩响了城市的大门。随后，像水滴落入镜面般的湖水中激起涟漪那样，脚步声在整个城市里蔓延开来，重合交叠，仿佛小提琴拉出的震颤着的乐音。寂静随着浓雾一起退去，起伏的嘈杂声音开始在城市中鲜活地涌动，人类生命的热量慢慢汇集，驱动起名为城市的巨型机械，停滞的庞大齿轮重新吱呀转动，时光轨道上的列车喷出蒸汽，再度回忆起它存在于世的唯一使命——奔向永无尽头的终点站。<br/>
如果从高处往下看，没有人能抵挡住城市带给自己的蓬勃的喜悦。城市的吐息如此原始，流窜在胸口鼓吹着心脏。在城市的脉络之间，是无数来来去去的奔走着的人类。从他们身上升腾出的情感蒸汽，汇成这个世界上最为繁复而伟大的迷宫。它是这样的伟大，哪怕进入它的人永远地困死其中也心甘情愿。迷宫的地基是无限的生和死，它与城市既相互对立又相互融合，亘古胶着，散发出蜂蜜一般甘甜鲜美的气味。<br/>
这股蜜糖流入了心脏，一如流过神允诺过的希望之地。在它填满整个心脏后，他睁开了眼睛。<br/>
城市朝气蓬勃的轮廓似乎还停留在眼前，而在精神图景恢复清晰后，他就知道药物开始失效了。他没法知道眼下的确切时间，但如果一切都不出他所料，药物的失效应该是比对手预计的要早了半个小时。他的眼睛依旧被蒙着，视觉仍然派不上用场，但他只是挺了挺身子，活动了一下一直被绑在身后的手腕，紧绷绷的麻绳蹭在皮肤上的粗糙触感让他忍不住扯出一个笑意。他用脚尖磨蹭了一下地板，竖起耳朵听了听周围的动静，然后深深地吸了口气。<br/>
“——”<br/>
守在门口的几个哨兵浑身一震，不禁回头看了一眼自己身后的紧锁的门板，又互相对视了一下，彼此都从对方眼中看出了明显的疑惑。他们同时调高了听觉，谛听着房间里的动静，然后他们又看向了走道对过同样担任守卫任务的向导。后者接触到了他们的目光，然后摇了摇头。<br/>
一切正常。<br/>
与这个想法同时划过脑海的，是一道轻柔得几乎无法感知的震颤。仅仅只有一秒钟，就像是蜂鸟的羽毛汇聚的阴影从他们的大脑中掠过，哨兵们觉得一定是自己的错觉，因为和他们搭档的向导什么反应都没有。其中一个哨兵皱起了眉，没等他开口表达出自己的疑惑，他就举起了手里的枪。<br/>
枪托砸在他同伴的太阳穴上时，带出的是一道扬起的血花和砰地一声闷响，就连几十米开外的哨兵们都听到了这个声音。他脸上的疑惑已经消退了，表情变得有些机械，在同伴们吃惊的神情中，他继续一下一下把枪托竭力往他们的头上砸去。他的单方面攻击没过多久就变成了哨兵的混战，被他殴打着的哨兵开始毫不犹豫地回击，混乱中几个人很快就打成了一团。<br/>
与他们搭档的向导们却迟疑了足足十秒钟才彻底反应过来。“停下！！”他们中间领头的那个回过神来后立刻意识到不对，精神触须伴随着他斩钉截铁的咆哮，朝着哨兵们已经混乱起来的情绪席卷而来。他的冲杀毫无防备，满心只想着要把这群莫名自相残杀的哨兵分开，然后他听到又是砰地一声。<br/>
这只是回荡在他身体里和精神上的巨响，在外人听来，这里只有哨兵厮杀的声音。领头的向导顿时哀嚎出声，猛地跪倒在地，死死地捂住了自己的脑袋。他延伸的精神触须突然撞上了一道屏障，就像是百米冲刺的人全力飞奔时撞上了一堵墙，巨大的震颤不亚于爆炸，传递回身体里轰地炸开了震动，向导后退几步用力撞在墙上，五脏六腑顿时移了位一般，嘴角立刻溢出了鲜血。<br/>
不对——这不对——！<br/>
向导这时彻底意识到了差错，但已经晚了。裂缝从一开始就产生，然而他们谁都没发现。在震动之后是一股惊人的压力，嗡地压倒在他的脊椎上，他觉得自己的脊椎立刻断成了几节，全身的神经都在颤抖着疯狂尖叫了起来，向导不知道自己是不是也在尖叫，巨大的精神压迫让他捂着快要炸掉的脑袋满地打滚，抽搐间眼球都要被挤压出来。所有的向导都被这股精神力击倒，他们发出的惨叫刺激到了哨兵们处于高位状态的听觉，杀戮变得更加混乱和惨无人道。他们没有互相开枪，只是用枪托和拳头疯狂地往其余几个对手身上击打着。骨骼隔着肌肉和皮肤，撞击着另一具躯体，或是被对方撞击，重复数次之后，骨头开始一根根断裂，肌肉也被撕开，血液混着肉块滴落在地上。<br/>
领头的向导还残留了一丝意识，他趴伏在地上，尽管被惊涛骇浪般的意识波随心所欲地拍打，他天赐的素质仍驱使着他努力将自己恢复原状。他的精神屏障在刚刚被反弹的一瞬间就被击垮了，大量的情绪灌入他的大脑，向导知道自己陷入混沌只需要很短的时间——船上的情绪太多了，没有了屏障，向导没法做出任何抵抗。他颤抖着，这时他突然看到一个哨兵从混战中抽身，步伐平缓地朝紧锁着的门走去，而其他哨兵没有任何阻拦他的意思。<br/>
“……不！回来！！别去！！别——啊啊啊啊——！！”<br/>
他疯狂的呐喊最后化为了一声凄厉的惨叫，然而哨兵是听不见的，向导自己知道这一点。从刚刚刹那的反弹他就明白了，他们的对手要比他们强太多：他的精神触须要比自己精密繁复百倍，此时恰到好处地封锁了那名哨兵的听觉。哨兵依旧朝门口走去，他往电子密码锁上输入了密码，验证了指纹和瞳孔，然后咔嗒一声，门开了。<br/>
哨兵的目光依旧机械无神。他似乎遗忘了刚刚发生的一切，此时步伐坚定地走向了房间中央的人。那是一个坐在椅子上的、黑发黑衣的男人，他的眼睛被厚厚的布条蒙住，手脚都被粗而结实的麻绳紧紧捆上，嘴巴也被灰色的胶布贴住。哨兵走上前去，没有一丝迟疑地撕掉了他嘴上的胶布。<br/>
男人在笑。<br/>
从刚刚开始他就无法抑制住自己的笑意，此刻早已嗤嗤地笑出声来。他一边咯咯笑着，一边无奈似地摇摇头，朝那个哨兵摆动了一下手腕和双脚。哨兵弯下腰来，军刀闪过寒光，咔擦几声中，束缚着男人手脚的绳子终于被割断了。重获自由的男人并不急着站起来，他活动了几下被捆得发麻的四肢，然后才自己扯下了蒙着眼睛的黑布。<br/>
“好孩子。现在，听我的，把你的触觉调到最高……对，就是这样，你能做到的，很不错。”<br/>
他的语气温柔无比，配合着他听起来甜蜜悦耳的声线，简直就像是长辈对晚辈温和的鼓励，让人无法拒绝。哨兵涣散的双眼看着他，他的手垂在一边，手里还握着军刀。<br/>
在感受到对方的触觉指数被调整到最大时，男人突然跳起，眨眼间哨兵手里的刀就被夺下，再一秒，刀刃横在了他的脖子前。他无声地笑笑，刀子轻轻一转，狠狠捅进了哨兵的锁骨。<br/>
震耳欲聋的怒吼响彻整个房间，触觉满阶时被刀捅穿，无法抵御的剧烈疼痛让哨兵瞬间陷入了神游。而早已开启精神屏障的男人直接将他无视，他脚步轻快地穿过了自己被囚禁着的房间，一边将什么东西往耳朵里塞了塞。<br/>
“反击开始，各部门做好准备。”<br/>
他漫不经心地说，走出门外，低头注视着地上的人们。哨兵们已经停止了打斗，惨烈的厮杀让他们血肉模糊，地上全是一滩滩暗红的鲜血，他惋惜地叹息一声，接着弯腰从地上捡起一把散落在边上的枪，从哨兵们的口袋里摸出更多子弹，想了想之后，又将其中一人身上的军刀取下，卡在腰带上。<br/>
“现在就开枪的话引来更多人就糟了，而且我得省着点子弹啊……”一边愉快地自言自语着，他一边将枪上膛，转过身来，面对着趴在地上颤抖的向导。<br/>
领头的向导意识到，此刻只有他一个人还留有一丝意识。眼前的男人已经收回了自己的精神投射，压迫感减轻了，他却没力气爬起来。枪口对准他时，向导只能竭力抬高视线，望着眼前站着的男人。几小时之前，他们毫不费力就制服了他：阻滞剂完美地抹杀了他的向导能力，他完全变成一个普通人，面对几个哨兵毫无还手之力。他被他们带走，绑到这艘船上，这艘船将开往……不，已经无关紧要了。任务失败了。<br/>
向导张开嘴想说些什么，只是对方立刻打断了他。<br/>
“你比他们好一点，不过也就好那么一点而已。”年轻的男人开心地用没拿枪的手比划了一下，枪口却纹丝不动，“很惊讶吧，明明我的情绪从一开始就没变啊——被绑架后的焦虑，对自己为之命运的恐慌，对自己的能力无法使用的愤恨，对牵挂之人的忧心忡忡……从最开始的镇定，一点一点，瓦解成这样。是不是觉得一切一直都在自己掌控之中？就算是这群哨兵开打前几秒，你还是没有意识到差错不是吗？”<br/>
一阵骚乱渐渐接近，他扭头张望了一下，最后摇摇头。他的脸上依旧挂着那饱含恶意和怜悯的笑容。<br/>
“抱歉了，这全是我编出来骗你们的哦。”<br/>
听到枪响的同时，子弹贯穿了向导的腹部。接着，痛楚就将他的一切感知吞没了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-02-</p><p> </p><p>  千里之外的“塔”中，Dollars技术控制室里，闪烁着淡蓝色荧光的电脑屏幕上突然飙升起来的五感指数，把一直守在电脑前的龙之峰帝人吓了一跳。而还没等他消化过来，刚刚还维持在近1000的指数突然又统统跌近个位数，紧接着，对方清晰的声音再一次通过耳麦传了过来。<br/>
“帝人君，把货轮船舱的分布地图传给我。”<br/>
“……是！马上就好！”虽然无法准确估计局势，但看着这惨烈的数据，估计这批人被放倒时一定不太舒服。帝人的手指熟练地敲打起键盘，高速的操作让屏幕上顿时忽闪起跳动的光点。略显昏暗的技术室内，电脑屏幕的亮光勾勒出他仍然稚嫩的眉眼，不过是个少年的模样。<br/>
亲手创立名为Dollars的黑客组织，并且作为他的首领已有几年的龙之峰帝人，今年刚满17岁，却已经在两年前就完成了二次觉醒。15岁就进阶成功并且毫发无伤，这是“塔”里当之无愧的新纪录，两年前曾震惊了整个高层圈，他的Dollars也在那时正式被“塔”接纳，成为其中的技术情报部门。但是，作为三大少年领袖中第一个二次觉醒的首领，帝人平日里却显得随和可亲，甚至有些羞涩，让人很难相信他15岁就彻底完成了对向导身份的转化。<br/>
随着指令输入完毕，年轻的向导按下回车间，数据源源不断地流窜开来，眨眼间汇成了半透明的地图，在男人的手腕上方亮了起来。<br/>
“早有准备的样子啊，真不愧是帝人君。”<br/>
听上去平静却完全出于真心的赞赏，让帝人不由得挠了挠眉毛。<br/>
“共鸣感应器也刚刚关闭了。以及，黄巾贼的队伍将在三分钟后登船。”<br/>
“还是来了啊，这次真是辛苦他们了，居然还要他们收尾。”<br/>
“这样毫无愧意的话，被正臣听到的话，肯定又要跟你翻脸了吧。”<br/>
耳麦那头传来一声敏捷的枪响，男人的轻笑声紧跟而来。<br/>
“如果感应到了他的不满情绪，要提前告知我哦，帝人君。”<br/>
“临也先生……请不要开玩笑了……”<br/>
听到下属有些不知所措又无可奈何的语气，明明仍警惕不减地靠在墙上，黑发的男人，折原临也，却没有止住笑意。他一边笑着，一边将枪托上残留的血在衣服上擦干净，随后他重新端起了枪，熟练地瞄准，在精神触须窜至目标的瞬间扣动了扳机。<br/>
响亮的枪声在哨兵们发达的听觉下简直惊天动地。警报在五分钟前响起，离得最近的一批哨兵早已赶到，听觉和视觉同时提高，让他们轻而易举地发现了对手的踪迹。忽然间，视线全部陷入黑暗，耳边的声响却又一次放大数倍，意识到自己的听觉被人突然调到最大值时已经来不及了，枪声砰然炸起，几个哨兵当场就被过于强烈的声波震到晕厥。<br/>
“……水平一般嘛。”<br/>
虽然采取这样的战术是根据上头的命令，整个过程如此顺利，让临也都忍不住讶然。实际作战中，如此轻易就能被调控的五感他还是头一次见到。他将枪放下，但仍保持着精神感应，并持续扩大范围，从货轮内部一直延伸到了海上。这种强力又大范围的共鸣，居然只引来区区几个向导，这也是意料之外的事。他在脑内快速过滤了一遍感应范围，然后唔了一声。<br/>
“呐帝人君，立刻联系哨兵首席，让他增派部队支援。”<br/>
通话那头的年轻向导发出一声疑惑的音节，但仍然一丝不苟地执行了他的指令。临也依旧顺着自己的精神辐射感知着附近的敌人，哨兵和向导散发出的不同意识波，都无一例外地被他的共鸣吸纳，投射进他的意识之中。<br/>
“还有，联系新罗，增派医疗部队。”<br/>
刚刚与首席哨兵联系过的帝人又一次愣住，他一边按照指示接通了医护部门，一边忍不住发出疑问：“为什么突然改变作战部署？”<br/>
回应他的只有男人带着浅笑的声音：“想知道的话就自己感应看看嘛，如果是帝人君的话，说不定能做到哦……利用二次觉醒的能力的话。”<br/>
“……都说了不要开玩笑了。”知道问不出来答案了，面对直属上司屡试不爽的促狭，龙之峰帝人再次长长地叹了口气。<br/>
“如果二次觉醒就能说明什么的话，那我现在早就在你的位置上了哦，临也先生。”<br/>
在“塔”中，完成二次觉醒的人数所占的总人数比例只有1.27%，所有完成的人几乎都集中在高层或最精锐的部队。根据今年的数据统计，军部二次觉醒的人年龄基本分布在24至34岁，在此之前或之后都基本没有能够完成进阶的人。因此，能在15岁时二次觉醒是个绝对的奇迹，毕竟对于一些成长较晚的人来说，15岁可能只是他们初次觉醒的年龄。<br/>
除去Dollars的少年首领外，另一个二次觉醒成功的重要人物是比他们年长，现任哨兵队伍首席的门田京平。首席哨兵的能力必须毋庸置疑，还在圣所时便以性格稳重出名的门田，在同届哨兵中出类拔萃，24岁时完成二次觉醒，接任了首席的位置。在他之外，队伍中同样有一部分尖子也早已开始陆陆续续地进阶成功。<br/>
按照历来的发展规律，哨兵和向导的领袖必须要完成二次觉醒，但这一届却并不是这样。因为“塔”中现任的首席向导，眼下正在货轮里单兵作战的折原临也，就是个到了25岁还迟迟没有展露出任何二次觉醒迹象的例外。<br/>
这事在整个军部中都不算新鲜，也一直以来都是人们津津乐道的话题。总部塔的首席向导，毫无疑问就是最强的向导，担任这一职位的却是一个仍停留在初次觉醒的人。国家的哨兵向导选拔制度是众所周知的严格，所以这只能说明一点：一个没有完成进阶的向导，却比大多数早早跨越进阶的同类都要强。很难说这个定论是真是假，对此不服气的也大有人在，但军衔和等级是不会说谎的。因此就有好事的人猜测，现任的首席向导，说不定是个潜在的黑暗向导。<br/>
不过这个猜测从未得到证实，折原临也自觉醒到现在，并未展露出任何黑暗向导的特质。更何况，能被冠以“黑暗”头衔的哨兵或向导，在全世界范围内都起码有几百年没有出现了。而这个头衔之下，黑暗哨兵的数量又远远大于黑暗向导，后者在大众眼中基本算是一个绝种的存在。<br/>
但这并不代表现在的人们对“黑暗”头衔就漠不关心。事实上，对于现在担当主力的一批人中，谁有资格或有潜力成为黑暗哨兵或黑暗向导，一直是个经久不衰的讨论话题，而对于黑暗哨兵的讨论理所当然更加热切，因为历史上耳熟能详的黑暗哨兵，大多是他们那个年代杰出或举足轻重的人物，比如大英帝国都铎王朝的伊丽莎白一世，或是法兰西第一帝国的拿破仑。在日本，离他们最近的黑暗哨兵，是赫赫有名的明治天皇。<br/>
然而从那时起到现在，不管是本土还是世界都没有再出现过黑暗哨兵。时至今日，黑暗哨兵与一国之君已经没有了必然的联系，更多的是一种人们，尤其是年轻一代对力量的崇拜。约莫五六年前，“塔”中确实出现过力量足以与黑暗哨兵媲美的人物，一时间黑暗哨兵即将再次诞生的神话传遍整个国家，但很快这个神话就被抹杀了：那个哨兵在一次战斗中完全狂化，不仅杀死了自己队伍中的数名将领，更是亲手杀死了自己的向导——而黑暗哨兵最为卓越的便是他的理性。他因此被捕入狱判了死刑，但更多人认为他在行刑前就死了，因为从没有哨兵或向导能在终身伴侣死亡后存活。从那以后，对黑暗哨兵的期待逐渐淡去，相信黑暗哨兵的人已经越来越少。<br/>
如果说“塔”中高层还有对黑暗头衔念念不忘的人的话，折原临也绝对不在这一行列里。追求更大的力量，或磨练自身向着终极的传奇目标迈进，这对他毫无吸引力。熟悉他或自认为熟悉他的人都知道，首席向导只有一个乐趣，那也是他最大的、毕生的乐趣——<br/>
“首席什么的，想要的话让给你也无所谓啦。”他咔地换了一发弹夹，扫了一眼亮着的地图，同时丝毫不放松感应；他已经离目的地越来越近了。<br/>
“毕竟我的话，只要有人类就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>  快艇划过海面时掀起了一道长长的、洁白的浪线，眨眼间就停在了货轮边上。<br/>
在快艇上的人跳上甲板之前，舱外的守卫就已经感知到了他的行动。几个向导数秒间构造出的精神屏障相互连接，在对方跳上船来时，黑洞洞的枪口就已经对准了他。<br/>
“敢动一下试试。”一个哨兵低低地威胁到，抬高了枪。见对方无动于衷地朝甲板上走，他咔擦一声上了膛：“站住！老板的命令，任何人都不许进去！”<br/>
似乎终于意识到自己的处境，对方微微侧过身，朝他抬起头。一瞬间，哨兵的眼睛猛地睁大了。<br/>
“你是——！”<br/>
他没能说下去。一只手从对方的袖口探出，压在了他的头顶。刹那间世界安静了下来，紧接着，哨兵的脸在惊天动地的惨叫中扭曲了。<br/>
“不！给我停下！！救我！快救我！！救救我救救我救救我不不不不不不不——！！！”<br/>
砰。<br/>
大海漫不经心的低吟依旧无尽翻滚，如同永远不会更换旋律的歌声。</p><p> </p><p>  军刀的刀尖扎进运输箱的缝隙，接着轻轻一挑。哨兵的双眼在黑暗中灼灼发亮，眼神却有些茫然。最后一个箱子被打开，手指伸到他的后脑。哨兵最后感觉到的是嗡地一声轻响。<br/>
“真要命，我可没有夜视能力啊。”<br/>
临也将昏迷中的哨兵踢到一边，借着地图的光线用刀尖轻轻划过箱子里的东西，悬浮远程摄像头将这些画面拍下，传送至总部的计算机中。从昏暗的画面上看，货舱里整齐摆放的几样庞然大物，是几架三角钢琴。他将其中一架看了一圈，然后掀开了琴盖。意料之中地，有什么东西藏在了钢琴里面。他稍稍翘起嘴角。<br/>
里面是装在密封容器中的、药物似的东西。细长的管状物里是透明的液体，扁平的方形盒子里则是粉末。他各取一样，放进衣服深处的口袋，然后盖上了箱子。<br/>
“图象传送过去了吧？”<br/>
“嗯。”那头换了个声音，“但光线太弱，仅凭这样的照片不能分析出什么东西来。”<br/>
“那就等我回去给你样品——咦？”<br/>
“怎么了临也？……临也？？”<br/>
他没有回答。黑发的青年抬起头来，恰好看到了出现在货仓门口的身影。发出疑惑音节的瞬间，就连向导的指尖都骤然被一阵无形的震动淹没了。<br/>
在一片鼎沸的寂静之中，对方逆着光的身影朝他举起了枪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-03-</p><p> </p><p>  ——咔擦。<br/>
在他扣动扳机之前折原临也就倏地俯身，躲在了钢琴的后面避开了这一枪。子弹呼啸而过，铛地嵌进了琴中，乐器发出一阵带着回音的嗡鸣。但在此之前，他还听到了别的声音。<br/>
那是只有他一个人能听到的，某种碎裂的声响。在判断出那声音来自哪里后他就地一滚，扬起枪口砰砰还击。他打得比任何时候都要急，一连打完了弹夹里所有的子弹，在换弹夹的间隙他又蹲下来，重新上膛之后，他稍稍闭了一下眼。<br/>
——裂开了。<br/>
他无法忽视自己内心的错愕。呈现在他眼前的是他的精神图景，依旧繁华忙碌的无边城市。然而，笼罩在精神图景上方的某处，出现了一道深而狭长的裂缝。<br/>
他的精神屏障裂开了。<br/>
如果有能够拍摄精神图景的摄像机，将镜头拉远就会发现，他的城市，其实是悬浮万里高空中的空中楼阁，而承托着这一巨型平台的，是处于永不停止的流动状态下的、灰白的云雾。云雾从城市四周的边缘瀑布般倾泻而下，一泻千里之后就跌入城市脚下无边无际的云朵之湖。汇成这一切的云雾飘渺又厚重，有时不像是云倒像是工厂吐出的滚滚浓烟，下一秒又分散成轻薄纯透的丝丝缕缕，通过无规则无止息的萦绕流窜，交织成广袤壮阔的流云地基，城市宛如诞生于混沌之中的神祗矗立于高空。<br/>
然而此刻，不知从多远的地方，可能远到了天边的地平线，一道泛着金光的橙红色细线从云雾的四周飞速逼近。被它扫荡之后，原本轻柔空灵的雾气眨眼间变成了焦黑的一团蜷曲了起来。云雾被点燃了。<br/>
在精神屏障裂开了第一道缝隙后，第二第三道也随之而来，从缝隙中出生的是闪电。闪电从空中坠落，劈中了树木、房屋、道路……大火霎时烧成一片，城市顷刻间便被火焰的光芒吞没，土崩瓦解时勾出一股撕心裂肺的剧痛，毫无遗漏地贯穿了向导的身体。<br/>
“——什么——”<br/>
没有任何接触，没有任何交流，他没有用精神投射展开攻击，甚至没有靠近对方。在这种距离，仅仅是开了几枪的时间里，属于首席向导的精神屏障，居然就被压垮了。烈焰之中的城市虽然还在垂死支撑，却也逐步濒临崩溃。就算是与二次觉醒状态下的哨兵交战，他也从来没有陷入如此境地。这到底是谁……不，这到底是什么……！<br/>
“屏障失效。”<br/>
他朝着从刚刚开始就一片嘈杂的耳机那段说了一句，然后提枪冲上，娴熟地避开子弹，冲到对方跟前后他矮身，精神触须猝然爆发，穿透一片混乱时他再次感受到了剧痛，意识攫住了对方的刻度盘。在跳起将刀刃挥向对方喉间的一瞬，他猛地睁大了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>  “怎、怎么会这样！”<br/>
“塔”中的控制室内，负责监测的少年同时爆发出了惊叫。他身后的两个人被叫声吸引，也同时拥向监测屏。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
穿着作战服的门田京平朝屏幕俯下身来，在看到显示屏上的监测结果时，一阵战栗顿时涌向了全身。<br/>
“这、这是……喂新罗——！”<br/>
“……我看到了。”<br/>
在目睹了数据的刹那，一直搭在手臂上的手指攥紧了白袍的衣襟，岸谷新罗深吸了一口气，将眼镜朝上推了推时，他的指尖有些发颤。<br/>
从屏幕显示的监测点上可以看到的，是被监测场所所有哨兵的五感指数和向导的精神指数。被枪击身亡或失去意识的士兵，指数全部会下跌，反之战斗时指数就会上升。而此时被他们监测着的首席向导的精神指数，已经从刚刚正常范围内的600陡然翻倍到1200，并且还在以惊人的速度持续飙升。但他们惊讶的却不是这个。<br/>
离首席向导距离最近的哨兵因为处于高阶战斗状态，代表他的那一点已经泛出了红色。然而，本该在他身边显示的五个数值，却全部消影无踪，只留五个代表“正在监测”的波点正高频率地疯狂颤动。<br/>
“五感指数……无法显示。”<br/>
军部的监测仪拥有监测指数的最高范围，五感指数无法显示只能说明一点，那就是这个哨兵此刻的五感强度，已经超过了监测仪可以监测和承受的范围。<br/>
“这……这可能吗……”从未见过这一切的帝人已经瞠目结舌。在他们这个年龄段是完全没听说过这种事的，就连历史课本上学到的黑暗哨兵和向导，也有一个被现代科学仪器估算出的最高指数，代表着他们卓越的作战能力。而眼下这个陌生的哨兵，居然有着超出机器设定范围的指数，而且还不是几秒：他已经维持这个状态有好几分钟了，并且仍然没有失去战斗能力的迹象。波点依旧狂乱地震动着。<br/>
“……有可能的。”<br/>
门田京平只是惊愕地沉默几秒，就立刻抓过通讯器，命令增派军队进行支援。而岸谷新罗又看了一眼屏幕，随后露出了苦笑。<br/>
“我就说嘛……那家伙，果然没有死。”<br/>
“增派支援恐怕也没有用吧。”<br/>
“你忘了当初军部为了压制他损失了多少人？没有用的，不要再让人去送死了。”医疗部的领头人持续苦笑着，摇了摇头。<br/>
“首席向导……遇上大麻烦了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>  他看到了金色。<br/>
在目睹了对方的刻度盘后，折原临也立刻拼尽全力封闭了精神感知，但他内心仍知道已经晚了。感知过载只是短短几秒中的事，数以万计的信息流原子弹似的在脑内爆开，精神图景轰然崩塌，像是被蛀空了的城堡簌簌粉碎。几秒，只是几秒而已……他的意识被冰封，被液态氮冻成了固体，哨兵脑内的信息铁锤似的砸了过来……砰！<br/>
他被整个人向后掀翻，重重地撞在了一架钢琴上，大脑瞬间空白一片，口腔中翻涌上浓重的血腥味。而刚刚短暂的瞬间感知到的一切，依旧在他体内的每一寸角落里暴走。<br/>
——枪声，吼声，轮船的汽笛，大海的波涛，什么东西的撞击，什么东西的崩落，什么东西的碎裂……看到了很多东西，鼻腔炸开合拢又炸开……臭死了，可恶，臭死了臭死了……身上疼，疼疼疼疼疼疼疼死了疼死了疼死了混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你我要杀了你杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀杀——<br/>
杀了你！！！<br/>
他睁大眼睛却看不见一切，明明想让大脑暂时停止工作，思维的齿轮却被巨大的力量牵引被迫转动。好吧，那就从最简单的开始……这是什么情绪？<br/>
愤怒。<br/>
一股冰凉从脊椎出流出，突然就将他唤回了现实。临也重新将视线聚焦，看到枪口对准自己便立刻凭本能往边上一滚，子弹擦着他的肩膀飞过，顿时血花四溅。温暖的剧痛让他脚下一歪，但他仍然跳开了，他跳到离他稍远的距离，端起枪来。<br/>
“……喂喂，我可从来没见过这样的家伙啊。”<br/>
差点陷入混沌让他的声音还有些发颤，但向导的视线已经稳住了。虽然左肩火辣辣地疼，头也疼到了极点，但他却突然笑起来。在眨眼时，他又模模糊糊地看到了自己的精神图景。屏障完全被毁掉了，城市陷入了火海，逐渐被烧成了废墟。然而……<br/>
原来是这种感觉。<br/>
彻骨的冰冷已经充溢了他的神经，他在精神图景里也感知到了它：它仿佛化作流动的水银，涌进屏障的裂痕之中，以液体才有的柔和方式，慢慢填补上那些不断崩落扩大的裂缝。这种寒冷甚至让他的双眼都清透起来。在他嬉笑着歪过头的同时，他看到对方第一次皱起了眉，暂时将枪管移开了几寸。<br/>
“……你没有二次觉醒过啊。”<br/>
听到声音的同时，他也还在看着他。昏暗的光线下，青年的背影逆着舱外的光线，格外纤长高挑。他披挂着墨绿的佣兵服，戴着一副太阳镜，同时扛着枪，两个袖子卷到肘部，裸||露出的前臂上到处是伤痕，裤腿则紧紧地扎在靴子里。他的视线再次集中到他炫目的金发上：这是他即将陷入混沌的刹那，所望见的明亮的颜色。他的声音低沉中混着火药熏燎出的沙哑，透出一丝毫不掩饰的愕然。<br/>
临也的笑容加深了。双眼中涌动的寒流，让原本崩毁的意识重新集结起来。<br/>
“很可惜，你应该趁此机会杀了我的。”<br/>
他眨了下眼睛。不用看也知道，自己的眼中，此刻正烧灼着一片红光。就和任何二次觉醒的人一样，完成进阶让他的头脑前所未有的清醒，注意力高度集中，他的手稳稳地端着枪。<br/>
“更惊人的是你吧。我从来没见过这么高的指数，我们的首席都到不了这么高。可你还停留在初次觉醒不是吗？”他咧开嘴笑得开心。“真是个……怪物啊。”<br/>
铺天盖地的怒火又一次席卷而来，却被二次觉醒状态下的屏障牢牢挡在外面。在他以为不过如此的时候，眼前的青年却撤回了枪，矮身攥住了离他最近的一架钢琴的琴腿。在他骇然的视线下，巨大的三角钢琴被他单手拎起，接着就朝他横扫而来。<br/>
超出人类意识范围的场景让他本该灵敏的躲避动作慢了一拍，眨眼间钢琴的边缘扫到腿部，他赫然听见小腿骨惨烈地咔擦一声；钢琴卷起的空气几乎和冲击一样狂暴，他甚至意识不到骨折时的疼痛，视线则完全被飞速逼近的栗色木块覆盖——他被钢琴彻底打飞了出去。<br/>
好在他最后还是避开了撞击，不至于让自己命丧船舱，虽然后背砸上又一架钢琴的瞬间他差点背过气去，呼吸还不顺畅时又发现自己暂时被废了一条腿。他挣扎着爬起来，恰好目睹金发的青年一手扛着枪，一手举着钢琴一步步朝自己走来。藏在夹板之间的玻璃药瓶稀里哗啦滚落在地，他却完全没有理会，俯视着他的同时将钢琴举到最高。<br/>
“……啊啊，我知道你是谁了。”<br/>
这种非人类的五感指数，还有这惊天动地的怪力……自己情报不足吗？只能是这样了。一瞬间这一事实带给他的恼怒甚至超越了被对方打伤腿的愤恨，他攥紧拳头，抓着身后的琴板摇摇晃晃地站起来。<br/>
“我听新罗还有小田田说过的，那个战役中突然暴走，杀死了自己向导的哨兵——虽然我是不觉得你会死掉啦，但是为什么你会出现在这里？我可完全没有被事先告知要搜集你的情报诶。啊，对了对了，你的名字是什么来着？我记得好像是平和岛——”<br/>
“吵死了你这个混蛋——！！！”<br/>
怒吼打断了他。劲风滚过面颊，半边脸顿时产生了烧灼的麻痹感。他踉跄着往边上一跳，下一秒钢琴邦地一声狠狠砸进他刚刚靠着的位置，琴键一边浑浊地嗡鸣一边震得脱落，同样脱落着的还有那无形城市的砖石瓦砾……他的怒气有增无减，如此强烈的情绪足以让一个普通向导永远残废。首席顶着碎裂的图景带来的刺痛，望着眼前暴走的哨兵。孕育着如此沸腾的怒火的躯壳，正在因为急促的呼吸高频率地一起一伏，他身上的伤痕来源于弹片，血污干涸在皮肤上，火药将这些皮肤又炙烤成了黑色。他可怕的刻度盘还映在他的脑海里，向导极速狂飙的大脑几乎是瞬间想到了唯一脱身的办法。<br/>
“只能赌赌看了吧。”<br/>
他甚至笑了起来。他倾下身，完好的那条腿使出最大力气蹬向地面，借力一跃，几乎是瞬移到他跟前。他的指尖抵在了他的额头上。<br/>
“好了，现在让我看看，你这头怪兽的脑子里究竟有什么。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>  双方的皮肤刚一接触，冲击就在两个人的脑海中同时炸开，仿佛白鲸从洋流中浮出海面，用尾鳍猛力拍打出巨浪。进阶的能量提升了精神触须的强度，将它们凝结成了金刚石似的纤细坚韧的丝丝缕缕，向导举起它们就像举起小刀，刺进了哨兵脑内狂暴又坚不可摧的情绪里。随即，他将它撕裂了。<br/>
事实上，这远比他想象的容易，容易得惊人。首席让自己的意识从那个裂缝中灌了进去，顺着情绪的回流追溯本源，无形的手指抚摸跟随着山峦之中墨绿的玉矿。区别于粗糙无用的砂石瓦砾，纤细的精神支柱光洁柔润，天赋和训练让他轻而易举地抓住了这根震颤的神经。他曾经这样入侵过无数人的大脑，有哨兵的，有向导的，也有普通人的。抛开一切存在的天赐异能，只有人类大脑才能孕育出的一切令他痴迷，入侵一个人的大脑并非拷问却更像一场振奋人心的冒险。他顺着他的思绪往里深入，就像是一场精神上的交合，但主导权一直在他手里。然后他意识到自己即将走到头，而在那精神的尽头，他应该能看到的。和任何人一样建立起来的——<br/>
“……咦？”<br/>
他的精神图景猝不及防出现在了他的眼前。折原临也呆立在虚无的入口处，脚下是一大片破碎的砖瓦，有什么东西曾在这里坍塌粉碎，并且从那以后再未重建：在进入他的精神图景之前，在本该是精神屏障的地方，他所看到的，却是一片荒芜沉寂的废墟。<br/>
对方的情绪猛兽依然在他身后穷追不舍，其中又混杂了高阶的五感所感知到的一切信息，他结束了片刻的迟疑，进入那幅图景的同时，在入口处架起了自保的屏障，阻隔了一切威胁。那一刻他仿佛听到哨兵发出一声闷哼，但他知道自己时间有限，无暇分心：二次觉醒带给身体的负担绝不是玩笑，如果到了极限还没有抽身而退，那永久性残废是最好的结果。他加固屏障，然后环顾四周。<br/>
这是被飓风摧残过的山林。他踩着脚下濡湿泥泞的地面如同被暴雨洗礼过，枯黄的蒿草蔫软垂死，大量肮脏的淤泥浊沙混迹其间。黏在地上的潮湿叶脉被泡得发霉分解，又走了几步就看到被风刮倒已经死亡的树木，合抱粗的树干被雨水和昆虫蛀空，湿涩的风从内部穿透凄厉地呼啸，整段朽木都被陈腐的苔藓覆盖。一道宽阔的灰褐色痕迹一直从眼前蔓延到远方的山中，淤积在荒草的缝隙中，是边缘尖锐的碎石与被风化的泥浆。将地面一分为二的是一条浑浊的溪流，空中阴霾遍布，刺眼的紫外线代替阳光笼罩一切。<br/>
作为总首席他观测过很多人的精神图景。比如年轻的Dollars首领，他的图景是黑暗中闪烁着淡蓝色荧光的电脑主机与粘稠的数据流，或者门田那静谧又威严地耸立在大河边的高山。但无论是谁，都不会让自己的图景像眼前这样荒芜。他震惊于眼前残破的景致，圣所里学到的一切烙在每个哨兵和向导的记忆中：精神图景代表了每个哨兵或向导真实的精神状态，精神图景的毁灭便代表着哨兵和向导的毁灭。<br/>
这是怎么回事？在到达这里之前他被别人攻击过吗？无法想象。更何况，图景的损毁度是多少？目测并不准确，但超过了50%是肯定的，过半损毁的情况下他还能维持那么高的指数吗？而且他根本无需凝神专注于五感控制，完全放任它们飙升到身体无法承受的高度，然后他还能准确地瞄准开枪，甚至把钢琴举起来……<br/>
这已经不是情报不足所能解释的事了，派他过来的人根本没把自己的情报放在眼里。就算能掌握他全部的情报又能怎样？面对这种形势仍然束手无策。这种家伙被用来破坏计划真是再合适不过了。他试图再走近几步，一道黑影突然窜至眼前，被冲撞的同时后领像是被人拽了一下，那力量直接将他甩出去，精神链接瞬时断了。<br/>
“啧！好痛……会有人这样切断联系吗……”<br/>
临也晃晃头从地上坐起来。一回到现实，小腿骨折的疼痛就回来了，现在又加了一条，后脑就像是被钢刀捅了一下。对方骇人的图景还萦绕在脑海中，他还没抬头看他，有什么东西便扑了上来。身后同时横窜出疾风，他揉着太阳穴，看着自己的猞猁和对方的精神体滚做了一团，而刚被自己入侵过大脑的青年半蹲在地上，一只颤抖的膝盖抵住摇晃不停的船舱底部，他低着头捂着太阳穴，头痛让他的脊背上覆盖着一层清晰的颤动，大口大口的喘息声回荡开来。<br/>
虽然链接被迫中断，但效果还是出乎意料得好。哨兵攥住自己的金发，他的手发着抖死死抵住墨镜。他的精神体将他的猞猁撕扯开，同样气喘吁吁地立在主人身边。那是一头伤痕累累的花豹。<br/>
“连精神体都伤成这样，说是派你来送死的也不为过吧。还是说，我的能力已经被轻视到这种程度，会让人以为一个连精·神·屏·障·都·没·有的哨兵就能把我干掉？”向导抓着一旁被砸得七零八落的钢琴遗骸站起来，将重心放在完好的那条腿上，“你知道你眼下的处境吧？现在就罢手，这事交给军部，你还能多活几天。不要因为我这句话就认为我是个冷酷的人哦，如果你还是人类的话，我是无论如何都不会干涉你的选择的。但是很可惜，你是怪物啊。”他歪过头，“当年将你关进监狱的那些人，也是这么想的吧？”<br/>
“……闭嘴——！！！”<br/>
他动作太快了。墨绿的身影虚晃而过，他被撞翻在地，随即就感到脖子被掐住，哨兵发出一声长长的怒吼，他所承受的痛苦从吼声中爆开，他掐住他的脖子将他狠狠掼在地上。他的后脑嗤啦一声刮过地上的木块和碎玻璃，鲜血浸润头发，痛得他紧闭双眼。对方掐着他，两人滑开一段距离后才停下，哨兵喘着粗气，另一只手亮出枪上的军刺高高举起，刀尖对准他。<br/>
“为什么……为什么你可以……！”<br/>
说不清他俩谁更惊愕。向导仰面躺着，被他掐得动弹不得，但他依旧听见自己的精神体在不远处的什么地方嘶嘶哀嚎，接着他清晰地看见了墨镜后的那双眼睛。他的眼睛睁得大大的，暴虐的惊涛骇浪在他眼中翻滚，它们涌出双眼，汇聚成明亮的金色……尽管被墨镜挡住，他还是看到了他眼中溢出了的、粲金的光芒。他的手指不再颤抖了，崭新的力量让他变得和自己一样冷，力道在收紧，阻隔了氧气的流通，他很快就感到窒息。<br/>
折原临也瞪着他眼中的光芒，随后毫不掩饰地放声大笑起来。<br/>
为什么？想问为什么的应该是我吧！如出一辙的寒冷，如出一辙的光芒，他伸手抓住他紧握住自己脖子的手指，笑声因为缺氧而有些扭曲，他笑得眼泪都要出来了。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！哨兵，哨兵，你要杀死我吗！”<br/>
他睁大眼睛望着他，意识波失去控制，疯了似的扩散开去。他举起一只手。<br/>
“你确定、确定自己要这么做吗！你知道现在发生了什么吗！”他将手掌啪地贴在了对方被流弹划得伤痕累累的面颊，声音因为狂笑和钳制开始嘶哑，“在别人眼里，我们现在可是天生一对啊，哨兵！”<br/>
对方将他掐得更紧了。稀薄的氧气让他的意识开始昏沉，但又前所未有的清醒，有什么东西震荡开来，整个舱底都在晃动。<br/>
“你知道在这么短的时间里，一个向导和一个哨兵完成二次觉醒反射的几率有多小吗！”<br/>
“闭嘴！这和我没关系！”他像是突然回过神来。二次觉醒后的光芒在他眼中不停地流淌，他将军刺倾斜半度，劈手朝他刺了下来：“我只要杀了你这个混蛋就够了！杀了你！混蛋！去死！！”<br/>
啊啊，那真是太可惜了。<br/>
我缺一个哨兵，你缺一个向导，多完美的不完美啊。可惜，可惜。<br/>
不管怎样，你不需要我，我也不需要你。<br/>
我们毫无关联。<br/>
刀尖铛地一声扎进了他耳边的地面上。向导脸上挂着毫不意外的微笑，脖子上的力道忽然一松，他立刻剧烈地咳嗽起来，同时望着刚刚完成二次觉醒的哨兵像是失去一切力量似的倒了下去。刻度盘上的指数倏然降低，向导从他脑内收回了自己的精神触须，望着对方眼睛里涣散的光线，直到他完全失去了意识，跌倒在自己身上，嵌着刀锋的枪喀啦啦地滑到了一边。<br/>
“……果然是到极限了啊。”<br/>
他全身都在痛。从上到下，从内到外，没有一处不在痛。脑内有什么东西疯狂地冲撞，骨折的小腿火燎火燎地疼，蹭在地上的背部磨出伤口嵌进砂砾，后脑的伤口里沾着玻璃渣，鲜血黏糊糊地往下流。首席抚摸了一下刚刚解脱的脖子，那上面一定被掐出了指印。他的力气太大了，这和他是不是哨兵没有关系，这是天生的……真可怕。他低下头，一手抚上昏迷的青年那耀眼的金发。视线摇晃模糊，整个空间颠倒着旋转，眼前由混乱的金红褪成黑白一片，他终于也仰面倒在地上。<br/>
要是救援部队迟来一会儿，他们估计都会死在这里吧。张开嘴想朝着另一头最后下达命令时，却吐露出了毫不相关的话语。<br/>
“你想问我什么呢……”<br/>
和我想的一样吗？<br/>
视线中最后一丝色彩也遥遥退去。一片宁静异常的沉默之中，他什么也感受不到，意识便彻底沉入了无边无际的深井之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>  “所谓二次觉醒，正如它的字面意义，是哨兵或向导继青春期觉醒之后，所发生的又一次觉醒。你们都知道，在青春期，哨兵或向导会第一次觉醒他们自身的能力，根据可靠的科学研究所得出的数据，这个年龄段一般在12到15岁，更早或更晚都有可能，觉醒的年龄与哨兵或向导的能力并没有直接关系；觉醒过程的长短也因人而异，从两周到一年不等，同样，没有任何科学研究结果表明，觉醒过程的长短与哨兵或向导的能力有关。这些你们都在进入圣所的第一年就学过了吧？”<br/>
没有异议。青年站在讲台上，环顾了一下台下的学生，露出了轻快的微笑，他推了推眼镜。即使是作为讲师为刚进入“塔”的新兵讲课，他也还是穿着及膝的白大褂，墨绿的领带表明了他医疗部门成员的身份。<br/>
“但二次觉醒就完全不同了。如果说初次觉醒是基于哨兵或向导体内天生的基因变异的话，那二次觉醒中就是基于更决定性的因素——心理。心理状态决定二次觉醒的成败。想要达到这种进阶，你们的感情或意志，就必须要超越之前的自己，在某个时刻达到前所未有的高度才行。什么感情都可以：极度的兴奋、过度的悲伤，愤怒、喜悦、沮丧……只有心理状态达到一个足以让人【坚定】的状态，二次觉醒的心理条件才算是完备。简单来说，如果青春期觉醒是肉体的觉醒的话，那二次觉醒就是内心的觉醒了。这和你们常看的漫画书里常见的，提升自己时的【觉悟】差不多吧。”<br/>
“如何达到这种状态，这是至今都没有定论的。因为这产生于个人内心独特的要素，毫厘之间便千差万别，无法用统一的方法予以归纳和激发。唯一可以明确的是，想达到这种状态非常困难。这样你们就能明白，为什么即使是在军部，完成二次觉醒的哨兵向也很少，并且年龄差距要更大。当然了，除了心理状态，生理机能也是重要的。二次觉醒的时候，不论是哨兵还是向导，自身的能力都会在短时间内迅速提升，你的肉体是否能承受这种提升，也是你是否能完成进阶的关键。每一年，因为二次觉醒而终生残疾甚至死亡的哨兵向导都屡见不鲜，军部对此也越发重视。所以，如果在座的你们对二次觉醒跃跃欲试的话，先锻炼好身体总是没错的。”<br/>
“这就是今天的内容了。还有什么疑问吗？”<br/>
学生们都一边听着一边记着笔记，听了这话，立刻交头接耳窃窃私语起来。讲台上的青年依旧笑容可掬，对这番嘈杂并不在意。几分钟后，第三排的一个男生举了手。<br/>
“岸谷教授，一星期前首席向导刚刚完成二次觉醒的消息，是真的吗？”<br/>
数十道目光顿时唰地投向了讲台上的人，后者不由得在心里冷汗了一把，但他还是点了点头：“是这样没错。”<br/>
学生中间炸开“咦——”地惊叹，目睹着这一切的讲师不禁揉了揉太阳穴。该说祸害就是祸害吗，自己眼前这批新兵中，不知道有多少是那人的信徒呢……正这么走神，又是一个声音打断了他的思绪。<br/>
“听说首席向导在二次觉醒的同时完成了【反射】，这也是真的吗！”<br/>
教室里霎时间陷入了一片寂静。无论是讲台上的讲师、台下的学生，还是门口一直看守着的几个黑衣的男人，神色都变得古怪起来。学生中听懂了这个问题当即满脸错愕，没有听懂的则因为突如其来的怪异氛围困惑不堪。白衣的男人微微张着嘴，余光瞥了一眼门口的人，后者也一副举棋不定的模样，没头没尾的诡秘在教室里扩散开来，最终还是一个女生打破了沉默：“什么是【反射】？”<br/>
讲师终于还是叹了口气。<br/>
“……【反射】，全称是【二次觉醒反射】，指的是哨兵和向导在二次觉醒过程中一种独有的相互共鸣。”他说着挥了挥手，将大屏幕上的课件关掉，一边盘算着要是这番话引起了什么不必要的麻烦，他要去怎么敲诈罪魁祸首。“反射与精神结合相类似，同样建立在精神的基础上，但前者远没有后者那么稳定和持久，算是一种比较低端的链接。精神结合时的意识建立是同时的，但反射有先后顺序：反射过程中，通常是先一步完成二次觉醒的哨兵或向导，对另一个还停留在初次觉醒的向导或哨兵进行精神投射，这种投射激发了后者的心理因素，促使他也紧跟着完成了二次觉醒，我们把这个过程称之为反射。就像是光照在了镜子上被反射回来的过程。”<br/>
他停顿了一下，越发觉得头痛。而学员中反应较快的，已经意识到这说明了什么，他们迅速交换着视线。<br/>
“但是，能明白吧，完成这种反射，比二次觉醒还要困难，因为这需要一对向导和哨兵在没有结合的情况下达到情感共鸣和同步，这种感情不能仅仅停留在相似，唯有高度也一致，才能两个人都完成进阶。一般来说，军部会定期挑选哨兵向导组合进行反射的训练，这些组合多半已经建立过精神结合，甚至肉体结合也完成了。即使是这样，他们中完成二次觉醒反射最快的也需要几个小时，通常则需要几天时间。而未结合的组合，基本是不予以考虑的。”<br/>
“因为契合度。没有天生的契合度，是不可能短时间内完成反射的。”<br/>
解释到这个份儿上，任谁也能明白这事的爆炸性了。总“塔”中大名鼎鼎的、25岁都没有任何二次觉醒迹象的首席向导，在这次战斗中遇见一个同样强大却也停留在初次觉醒的陌生哨兵，不仅打破了这么多年未觉醒的封锁，还在极短的时间内完成了对契合度要求苛刻的反射。至于到底有多短——<br/>
“十五分钟。”讲师摊开手，“满打满算的话，十五分钟。”<br/>
当然了，这和那两个人本身超群的能力也有关，不过嘛……他望着瞬间炸开了锅的教室，毫不意外地歪歪头，几乎已经能预见到接下来学生的问题了：<br/>
“那么，”刚刚提问的男生迫切地探过身，“这是否说明，首席向导已经找到可以结合的哨兵了？”<br/>
“这个嘛……现在还不能这么说哦。”<br/>
“但是，第一次见面就能在这么短时间内形成反射，这种契合度已经前无古人了吧！”<br/>
“哨兵和向导的结合可不能只基于契合度啊。忽略了他们人类的身份，仅仅从哨兵向导的身份来考虑的话，”讲师引述着某人论文中的观点，“是绝对无法取得进步的。”<br/>
“这种罕见的高契合度，就算自己不愿意结合，军部上面也会施压的对不对。”<br/>
“……这可不是我能回答的问题了啊。”<br/>
在一片乱哄哄的提问中，他最后推了推眼镜。镜片后泛着墨绿色的双瞳中，又浮现出了事不关己的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>  二十分钟后，军部专用的轿车在军部的正门口停下。他走进右手边的大楼后，身后跟随的黑衣男人便止步不前，一副严加看守的姿态守在入口处。他转过身，正好看见门田京平从楼里走下来，作战服披挂整齐，手里拎着枪，整装待发身形稳重。看到了他，首席哨兵便摘下军帽，朝他点了点头。他也笑着招招手：“又是任务？”<br/>
“是啊，最近很忙呢。”礼节之后对方便又把军帽扣上了，“你呢？我听说你这个月被委派去圣所担任新兵导师了。感觉怎么样？”<br/>
“啊……要怎么说呢。现在的年轻人，简直比上头的人还要难缠啊。”<br/>
门田京平到底不是个笨蛋，听了这话立刻反应过来，沉稳的表情瞬间破了功，他的嘴角抽了抽：“你还算是幸运的……这几天狩泽缠着我问得就没停过。她们这个年纪对这方面很敏感，把上头都当做逼婚的家长了。”<br/>
“某方面来说也确实是这样啦。”<br/>
哨兵因为他过于事不关己的语气苦笑了一下：“你去哪里？去病房看折原吗？”<br/>
“不，我先去那里。”<br/>
他指了指地下。对方恍然，朝他点点头：“说的也是。那里现在也只有你可以去了。那我先走了，岸谷，一会儿见。”<br/>
逼婚的家长啊……<br/>
他熟门熟路地走进楼里。在电梯的入口处，他第一次出示证件，又输入医疗部门专属的密码，约莫五分钟后，昏暗的电梯厢无声无息，将他带入地底深处。没人知道具体在第几层，但那地方非常深，足以隔绝任何光线和声音。这里是军部的临时监狱，但知道它存在的人都将它戏称为“遗弃之地”。很少有被关在这里的哨兵和向导不害怕这里。正如这个称呼所言，这是被所有人遗弃的哨兵和向导呆的地方。通常，等待他们最好结果，是孤岛流放。<br/>
军部想对“遗弃之地”里的哨兵进行“逼婚”……吗。他顺着长长的走廊一直往前走。这里与其说是走廊，倒不如说是一个高科技化的防空洞。每走一步，他的脚步声都瘆人地回响。他终于走到入口处。<br/>
“X营。”他说。<br/>
守卫的哨兵立刻看了他一眼。他又一次出示证件，验了指纹和瞳孔，哨兵便领着他朝更深处走去。他们经过一排排营房，从A到D划分为四个等级。走过每一级营房，里面关押着的犯人都瞪着眼睛朝他们看。但他们也只能瞪眼看着了。在这种地方说太出格的话是会付出代价的，他瞥了一眼他们脖子上的金属环，对此毫不意外。短暂的步途因为禁制环的高压电变得沉默无声，只有沙沙的白噪音陪伴着他们。越往里走，他就能感觉到身旁哨兵越来越沉重的呼吸。他们终于停留在最后一道门前。<br/>
这时他们已经离四级营房很远。在这扇门的上方，有一个硕大漆黑的“X”：无法控制的罪犯，无法预知的破坏，特级强度监禁。<br/>
哨兵的气息沉重急促，无形的压迫感让他呼吸困难。哪怕是被高强度阻隔装置全副武装，也不能抵挡那人的情绪和信息流。难怪一度没人敢看守他。门田说的没错，这种地方，也只有他这种人可以来了。<br/>
在最后一道关卡，哨兵操纵仪器的手指已经有些轻颤。那一定很痛苦吧，他望着那颤动的频率这么想。即使无法亲身体会，自己的研究数据也可以间接地让他明白这个事实……证件、指纹、瞳孔，最后是声音识别。他弯下腰来。<br/>
“医疗部首席医师，岸谷新罗。”<br/>
几秒的静默后，机器亮起了淡蓝的荧光。<br/>
“医疗部首席医师，岸谷新罗，身份确认，准许进入。”<br/>
在他长长的吐气声中，沉重的金属门打开了。映入视线的，是熟悉的房间。这里是完全空白的空间，除了四面墙壁，没有任何可以称得上是“家具”的东西。没有狭窄的床，没有简单的架子，更别提桌子和椅子。角落里一个便器和一个水龙头就是盥洗室，全自动清洁系统每隔两小时对这里进行清理，因为几乎没有人被允许进入。苍白的灯光亮起来时，他看到角落里蜷缩着的那个身影动了动。他倚着的那面墙壁甚至比分部的一栋楼都要昂贵上数倍：那是最新型的合金材料，按照科研部的说法，连导弹的袭击都可以挡住。饶是如此，他仍然看到上面被砸出了大大小小的凹痕，像荒野中的陨坑。<br/>
岸谷新罗看着那唯一的犯人——他从来没有狱友。后者在动弹了一下之后便不再有反应，依旧靠在墙壁上，似乎睡得酣沉，刚刚的小动作可能只是为了躲避亮起来的灯光。白噪音已经无法掩盖身边哨兵的呼吸声，他侧头看他：“你可以在外面等我。”<br/>
对方没有动弹。医生微微扬起眉毛。<br/>
“我这个身份，是有单独谈话权的，你知道吧？”他顿了顿，“更何况，再待下去，你的五感就要到极限了吧。”<br/>
“面对他，只有我这种普·通·人，才能安全地呆着不是吗。”</p><p> </p><p>  上一次在这里看到他时，应该是那次事件之后了吧。<br/>
那时他远没有现在这么安静。如果不是在重伤之下，他释放出的信息量足以杀死一批向导，而哨兵根本没法靠近他，因为他的力量也太强了，就连禁制环也控制不了他——高压电完全不起作用，最后金属环被他亲手扯断，他的手掌被烧得焦黑，但他仍然能够战斗。这一次他们应该将电压又提升了，但现在他很安静。他应该不会想到自己又会回到这里。<br/>
毕竟，他是军部自建立以来，唯一一个有能力单枪匹马从这里活着逃出去的哨兵。<br/>
岸谷新罗低头看着他。很难说他和首席向导哪个更悲惨：后者在战斗后昏迷了五天，而眼前的哨兵仍将头埋在两膝之间，透过金发间的缝隙，能清楚地看到密密麻麻的针孔，一直向身上蔓延直到被禁制环遮挡住。他的四肢也被禁制环紧扣，手腕被磨出血痕，与墙壁同样材质的锁链整体直径足有十公分，就算是这样也不能保证他能被困在这里。他就是这么可怕的存在。<br/>
“虽然很不应景但我还是想说……要是这次他们让你死，我能申请对你的尸体进行解剖嘛？”<br/>
他看到他抬起头。他的金发上仍沾着大块污渍，脸上的伤痕却已经自行愈合了——他身体愈合的速度令所有人惊叹。他还穿着破烂的军服，墨镜和脖子上挂着的铭牌已经被收走，从敞开的领口可以看到上半身缠着的绷带。他因为光线不适地眯起眼睛，没了墨镜的遮挡，他的视觉显然更加不舒服，但在看向他时，他的眼中并没有任何敌意：他们是老朋友了。<br/>
“好久不见，静雄。”医生说。<br/>
“好久不见。”平和岛静雄伸出布满灼痕与刀疤的手，抚摸了一下颈部的针孔，他的动作让锁链发出沉重的哗哗声，但他熟视无睹。他又揉了揉脑袋。<br/>
“塞尔提好吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>  “……所、以！你见到我的第一句话居然是关心我的妻子吗！”开关顷刻就被打开了，岸谷新罗伸开双臂朝着对方拼命挥舞起来，也不顾门外守卫的哨兵满脸错愕地看着室内的突发状况。“我早就觉得你们俩的友谊太过亲密啦！都说了我绝对会吃醋的绝对！幸好我终于把塞尔提娶回家了但是别以为这样我就会原谅你那么关心她——”<br/>
“吵死了。”平和岛静雄阐述着毋庸置疑的事实。听觉被轰炸让他又烦躁了起来，但疲惫和禁制环让他没法怒吼出声，意识到这一点的医生立刻闭了嘴。似乎是因为片刻的不适，金发青年重新将脸压在膝盖上，狠狠吐了口气，好一会儿没说话，最后迟钝的大脑才捕捉到刚刚对方一番聒噪中的信息。<br/>
“你们终于结婚了？”<br/>
新罗愣了一下。“哦……是啊。”他讪讪的，“去年的事情，对了，那时候你不在。”<br/>
“是吗，那真是恭喜了。”哨兵晃晃头，皱起眉。“当然我是恭喜塞尔提，你是顺便的。”<br/>
“居然说我是顺便的……！”<br/>
他愤愤不平的语气伴着白大褂的沙沙声。只要提到他的爱慕对象，他就经常这样愤愤不平，其他时候则永远陷入陶醉和无边无际的爱意。他总是这样的，从小就这样。墨绿色的迷彩服下，哨兵的肩膀因为发笑而抖动，医生无奈地长叹一声：“很怀念吧。已经很多年没这样聊过天了。”<br/>
“这也没办法。”<br/>
“是啊，毕竟从圣所毕业后我们就在不同部门任职了，那年你第一次被关在这里时我还不是首席医师，没法获得单独谈话权……然后，”他踌躇了一下，还是说了下去，“你就逃走了。”</p><p>……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇真是光开了个头就坑了，连半途而废都算不上。<br/>发上来只是因为我喜欢这篇里的设定【。】<br/>再次为我的坑品道歉……。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>